


Fuck Em' Only We Know

by PunkTsuki



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Otabek Altin, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Androgyny, Bottom Yuri Plisetsky, Daddy Kink, Daddy Otabek Altin, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Long-Haired Yuri Plisetsky, M/M, Mafia AU, Mafia Otabek Altin, Mafia Victor Nikiforov, Mafia Yuri Plisetsky, One Shot, Russian Mafia, Shameless Smut, Top Otabek Altin, daddybek, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 17:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12370734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkTsuki/pseuds/PunkTsuki
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky is sick of waiting. Waiting for his Grandpa to acknowledge his potential, waiting for deals to land, and mostly: waiting for Otabek Altin to give in to his flirtatious advances.1800 words of useless plot and about 3800 words of useless smut. I'm not sorry.





	Fuck Em' Only We Know

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the first Mafia AU I have attempted, as well as the first smut fic I have attempted. 
> 
> Important things to note:
> 
> \- Yuri Plisetsky is aged-up but not by much. He is 17-years old, so of consenting age. However, that makes Otabek about 20. So if that isn't okay with you personally, that's cool you don't have to read it. 
> 
> \- This was originally meant to be a one-shot. But I have a few more ideas floating around to continue this depending on whether or not people enjoy my bullshit. So, let me know? 
> 
> \- The title of this fic came from "Fuck Em Only We Know" by Banks: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l5swqSZut-g
> 
> \- The song playing within this fic is "Yayo" by Lana Del Rey: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ja-xf3QJ3ps
> 
> If you haven't listened to either of those songs, I suggest you do. Just because I think they suit our cute pervy bois to the t. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!  
> Stalk me on tumblr here: https://punktsuki.tumblr.com/

Yuri Plisetsky had been waiting in the passenger seat of the idling car for far too long. He hated that Viktor and his Grandfather treated him like some sort of child, not allowing him to be part of their deals. He always had to “keep watch”. This time, “keeping watch” had in fact provided enough time for him to braid his shoulder-length blonde hair, looking into the rear-view mirror and paint his nails, slumped in the car seat with his knees resting up on the dashboard. He knew Viktor wouldn’t be impressed with the fumes and he was careful not to drop any of the black gel liquid onto the cars interior. He couldn’t lie though; he did think about spilling a few drops on purpose. Minor acts of resilience and revenge kept him occupied while the older men, namely Viktor and Otabek, finalized deals for his grandfather – their leader. Yuri huffed into the dark silence of the vehicle, bitterly pondering why he wasn’t treated more like royalty in this damn organization.

 

This deal was taking way too fucking long. Yuri hastily reached over to shut the engine off, feeling the car rumble to a stop. He popped his door open and stepped out of the car, examining the dark St. Petersburg street. He couldn’t hear anything or see anyone. What were those fuckers doing? Yuri pocketed the car keys, and wrapped the open ends of his black fur coat tighter across his slight body. Treading carefully in platform boots, Yuri walked towards the alley where he saw the older men turn down about half an hour ago.

 

Looking over his shoulder every couple of steps, Yuri was suddenly hyper aware of the lack of street lamps looming over his head at this end of the street. He reached the alleyway, leaning up against the corner building and peering around from the safety of the brown bricked structure. He heard whispers. He hoped that it was just the two men he had come here with, but he wasn’t certain. Goosebumps rose on the pale flesh of his skin and it wasn’t due to the cold St. Petersburg air. He could go into this so much more confidently if his Grandfather and Viktor would just let him have a gun like the rest of them. Surely not having one in these situations is more dangerous? Not that he was supposed to even get out of the car in the first place.

 

The silhouettes of three figures came into view, walking towards the corner Yuri was standing on. Three people? Only Viktor and Otabek had gone down that way when they had got here and Yuri knew how these encounters usually played out. His Grandfather’s men would go and meet the partners of their deal, they would come back and the people on the other side of said deal would wait at least three minutes to surface after they did. This was how it worked if the deal landed that is, and if they weren’t meeting in smoke-fogged hotel rooms and restaurants. Why had we gained an extra figure? Had something gone wrong? Had their offer not been sufficient?

 

When the the silhouettes came closer, blurred faces came into view. Yuri recognized Otabek first. His facial expression was unimpressed. Not that he usually looked impressed by any definition of the word but in this moment, Otabek looked put out and disgruntled. The taller man next to him, Viktor, had a short Japanese man hanging off of his now crumpled suit jacket.

 

“What the hell is this? We’re not here for a fucking party, assholes” Yuri stepped out from his hiding corner to meet the group of taller men.

 

“Yuri, what are you doing?” Otabek was quick to snap into his guardian role. “You were told to stay put.” Otabek had slung his leather jacket over one broad shoulder and the orange light of a lit cigarette pressed between his lips illuminated the tattoos on his right hand. The back of his hand showcased a black and white rose wrapped in barbed wire. Something delicate and beautiful, hardened by pain, while his knuckles were littered with an inked cross, two thin bands, and a circle with a single dot in its center.

 

Yuri absentmindedly wandered what those dangerous hands would feel like running over his body. He wondered this same thing many times. He put it down to weird hormones and his distaste for authority but he knew that right now was not the time for his pining seduction games.

 

“You guys were taking too fucking long, Beka. What was I supposed to think?” Yuri crossed his arms and popped his hip as if they owed him an explanation.  “Who the hell is this geezer?” He added, jutting his jaw towards the unkempt looking Japanese man. The guy’s hair was a mess, his shirt was buttoned up wrong and his face sported a rosy glow. Yuri glanced to Viktor who had his arm placed around the man’s waist and noticed that his appearance pretty much mirrored that of the shorter man he held onto.  Realization washed over Yuri’s mind in that moment. This wasn’t an official deal. This was an organized, escorted hook up.

 

“Oh, that’s actually disgusting” Yuri sighed. “You really like this old man?” He asked, directing the question to the obviously embarrassed Japanese man and pointed a delicately painted finger at Viktor – his higher up. Yuri noticed that the poor little guy’s glasses were starting to fog up from the mix of cool night air and the heat burning from his own cheeks.

 

“Ah hello little tiger, this here is Katsuki” Viktor smirked, gripping the man’s waist tighter. “We had a meeting last month with our Japanese partners and uh. We thought it was a good idea to…meet up again, make sure things were going well, you see” Viktor rambled however confidently.

 

“You’re a ridiculous liar, old man” Yuri scowled. “Were you in on this too, Otabek?”

 

“In on it? Jesus, no.” Yuri noticed the slight way Otabek’s facial expression changed to present him with a small crease between his thick eyebrows. Fuck, he was so sexy. And thankfully, not sleeping with these two fuck wits. Otabek never said much but that was all he needed as confirmation that the man was still free game. “Back in the car, tiger. We’re done here.” Otabek stepped forward and ushered Yuri back down the street.

 

It was just them now. Yuri and Otabek. Otabek in the driver’s seat, muscular arms resting on the steering wheel and Yuri slumped in the passenger seat, one leg crossed over the other. Mischievous green eyes met dark and brooding brown ones across the small space.

 

“It reeks in here, what the fuck have you been doing? Playing with chloroform?” That sexy crease between Otabek’s brows was back. Yuri’s eyes flicked between that crease and another cigarette burning between Otabek’s inked knuckles. Yuri couldn’t decide which part of him was hotter.

“Actually, that does sound fun” Yuri smirked, looking back into the deep gaze of Otabek’s eyes. “But I was just painting my nails, see?” Yuri tantalizingly placed a hand on the man’s denim-clad knee and ran it up his thigh. “You like?” He batted his kohl coated lashes. Otabek drew in a sharp breath that sounded more like a hiss. Yuri could tell that he hadn’t meant to let that escape but he liked that it did. The older man grabbed Yuri’s hand gently and placed it back on the blonde boy’s lap.

 

“Not now, Yura” The words were strangled. Yuri sighed.

 

“Not now, not here, not ever” Yuri rolled his eyes and averted his gaze to stare out the window.

 

“You know that’s not what I mean when I say these things, Yura. Just not yet, okay?”

 

“Yeah, yeah” Yuri waved his perfectly manicured hand in a manner that brushed the conversation off like he didn’t care about being blatantly rejected.

 

“What are those assholes doing? We need to get back, Bek. They can stop canoodling any fucking time now.” He changed the subject, averting the attention to anything but himself.

 

“They’re just sayin’ goodbye, leave them be” it was astonishing how patient this man was for a convicted criminal. Yuri wondered if doing time had given him the greatest temperament for sitting and waiting. “Speaking of getting back though, you know I have to report to Nikolai that you got out of the car, right?”

 

“Pft.” Yuri huffed. “You don’t have to tell him shit, nothing happened.”

 

“He needs to know that you can’t follow directions if he’s going to put you in charge one day”

 

“I can assure you, Grandpa already fucking knows that” Yuri mumbled. “He’d also readily give everything to you after just one year of you showing up before he’d ever consider me, you know it’s true.”

 

“Hm.” Otabek hummed but Yuri knew that the sound was more or less one of agreement.

 

Once they had arrived back at the Plisetsky residence, Otabek lead Yuri into his grandfather’s office. Yuri trudged behind him, scowling at the back of his stupid, sexy head. _I shouldn’t have to be lead through my own fucking house_. Sometimes it felt as though Yuri was the convicted criminal in this place when in actual fact, he was the only one who wasn’t.

 

“Otabek” Nikolai addressed the taller of the two as they entered the room through double, dark timber doors.

 

“Hey, grandpa” Yuri spoke up, kicking at the old, red soviet rug beneath his feet absentmindedly, before Otabek could address his boss. Yuri had to make his presence known around this place or he’d be completely ignored.

 

“What brings you both to me? Did Viktor’s uh…excursion go as planned?”

 

“What?! You knew about those two sneaking around like horny little school boys in the dark?” Yuri scoffed.

 

“How does Yuratchka know about this?” His grandfather questioned pointedly.

 

“Your grandson seems to be incapable of following orders, Sir.” Was all Otabek could muster. He didn’t want to risk getting on the wrong side of Nikolai Plisetsky. Nikolai let out an exacerbated sigh.

 

“We have a meeting at the club tonight” He was rubbing at his forehead in frustration, elbow planted on top of some scattered papers across his desk. “Stay with him tonight, make sure he doesn’t leave past curfew. Again.”

 

“Pft. My curfew is always, I’m a fucking prisoner.” Yuri huffed, arms crossed over his chest, a light piece of hair drifting in front of his petite face. He turned on his heel and trudged down dark hall towards his room. Just as he knew that he would, Otabek followed closely behind him.

 

Once in the safety of his own room, Yuri slammed the door behind him. He connected his phone to the speakers on his beside table and let music infiltrate the space with low beats. He haphazardly kicked off his platform boots and shimmied out of his pants, letting them pool on his bedroom floor. He then took his coat off, laying it out on the end of his bed and flopped down on the pink, leopard print covers himself.

 

Then there was a tentative sounding knock on the wood of his bedroom door. Yuri smirked to himself. _Beka_.

 

The door slowly opened a crack.

 

“Come in, loser. Do you want to get into trouble too?” Yuri rolled his eyes. “Not that you should”

 

“look, I agree.” Otabek said as he quietly closed Yuri’s door behind him. “You shouldn’t be kept in here, okay? And I should be out trading weapons for cash, not babysitting a manic teenager.” He crossed Yuri’s room and sat himself down in the chair situated in front of Yuri’s vanity table. It was covered in makeup and bottles that Otabek thought could be fucking poison or potions. “No offence.” He added, re-thinking the _manic teenager_ comment.

 

“Hm. None taken.” Yuri sat up on his bed, looking over at the older man. “I know you don’t want to be out there though, I know you don’t want to hurt people, Beka.”

 

“The ink on my skin would suggest differently.” Otabek shrugged.

 

“And I know you like me.” Yuri ignored Otabek’s argument. “I know you’d prefer to be in here with me, right?” Yuri’s voice was getting lower, as if it were a secret. It was, really. One Otabek wasn’t entirely ready to admit.

 

“Hm.” The hum was all Yuri received back in response. They were silent for a moment but Yuri’s music continued to roll through the space between them. The sound of a slow, sensual song causes Otabek to shift uncomfortably in his chair, something Yuri pretends not to notice.

 

“I see how you look at me, Otabek” Yuri stands up and slowly saunters across the room, mostly naked towards Otabek. He suddenly felt inspired by the sultry voice of the singer floating from the crackling speakers. The sounds of the strings made him want to wiggle his butt as he strode. They made him think that’s what sex should sound like. Not that he had any experience with such things, but that didn’t matter.

 

He was in front of the older man now, standing over him, eyes half-lidded and tinted lips curling into a plump smirk. Yuri brushed a small hand over Otabek’s leather jacket-clad shoulder, assessing his tanned face for any sign that he’d shrug away. He didn’t.

 

So, Yuri bent his knees and dipped his hip as if to grind the the air. He held Otabek’s gaze, his mischievous green eyes sparkling. Otabek’s eyes were on him, burning into his skin and he reveled in the attention as he danced slowly to the music.

 

_Put me onto your black motorcycle_

_Fifties baby doll dress for my ‘I do’_

The music was leading his body now. Yuri lifted his hand from Otabek’s shoulder when he was sure that he wasn’t going anywhere, and ran it over one of the loose golden braids in his own hair. He swirled his body then in a slow turn, his back facing Otabek. He then bent over with his back arched, giving the man a full view of his ass; his ivory cheeks only half covered by skimpily-cut black cotton panties.

 

_Let me put on a show for you, daddy_

_Let me put on a show_

Yuri could swear he heard a dry-mouthed gulp slide down Otabek’s throat in that moment.

 

“Yuri…” Otabek protested, his voice low and dark. It sounded like a warning. Which to be honest, made Yuri want to continue more than anything. Instead though, he decided to do what Otabek implied by his protest and stand up. He also however, made sure that it was a slow, teasing movement, dragging it out for as long as he could and looking over his shoulder at Otabek behind him.

 

“Oh come on” Yuri’s smirk grew as he spun back around to meet his watch dog. “You can’t tell me that a year ago when you got out of prison and came to work for grandpa, you didn’t like me right away.” Yuri placed placed his hands on the back of Otabek’s chair, one arm on either side of his broad shoulders. “Don’t lie to me, Beka and tell me that when you were put in charge of keeping track of me, you weren’t a little excited. Please do not tell me that I have been the only one one eye-fucking for a whole year.”

 

“Go to sleep Yura” Otabek jutted his head towards Yuri’s bed.

 

“Don’t pretend like you don’t sit here some nights in this very chair, hard as a fucking rock. Don’t pretend like you don’t sit here when you think I’m sleeping, jerking off when you should be making sure I’m not sneaking out the window. I hear you, Otabek”

 

“Bed, Yura. Now.” Otabek’s voice sounded strangled but it was stern. Yuri dipped his head, brushing his lips to the older man’s ear.

 

“Not unless you come with me, Beka. Not until I get what I want.”

 

“Yuri, you’re seventeen. I just can’t, got it?

 

“Stop thinking so much, Beka.” Yuri looked into his deep eyes. “I know what I want. And it’s not like you’re not already going to hell anyway” he half laughed.

 

“Yuri, you’re a fucking virgin, you don’t know what you’re saying”

 

“Don’t tell me what I do and do not know” Yuri’s green eyes were burning now, like a goddam forest fire. He couldn’t deny the fact that he had no experience, but he was well aware of what he wanted, and he was going to get it.

 

“Nikolai and the others…we can’t” Otabek began to get up. The twenty-year-old assumed that due to his size in comparison to Yuri, the smaller boy would back away. He was wrong. Instead, Yuri pushed gently on Otabek’s shoulder planting his back firmly against the back of the chair. Yuri moved closer, positioning his legs on either side of Otabek’s thighs and rooting his ass on the man’s denim-clad lap.

 

“Fuck em. Only we know.’ Yuri only whispered, but somehow it was his strongest argument yet.  There was a low growl that escaped the confines of Otabek’s throat and then Otabek’s lips were pressed against Yuri’s in a hard, crushing and desperate kiss.

 

That first kiss was quick, close-mouthed and firm, one of surrender. One to say _you win_ but it still acted as a kick-start to the pace of Yuri’s heart. This was the closest he’d ever gotten to Otabek Altin.

 

Otabek backed away shortly, the darkness of his eyes looking like inviting and mysterious pools that Yuri wanted to explore. He could see that the older man was scrutinizing his face, searching for answers for which Yuri wasn’t sure of the questions. He guessed that perhaps he was searching for permission, as if Yuri hadn’t already given him enough of that. Yuri leaned in, eyes wondering over the traces of nearly-invisible freckles peppered over Otabek’s tanned cheeks. They made him appear less dangerous, but all the more appealing.

 

“Otabek” Yuri breathed, closing his eyes in a gesture of trust. This is what he wanted and it was now up to the twenty-year-old if he would reject the younger boy one last time. “Kiss me.” He whispered. To Yuri’s surprise, he felt the rough sensation of Otabek’s knuckles brush gently over the span of his cheek and up along his cheekbone before the hand ran into the roots of his hair. Yuri’s lashes fluttered as his breath hitched in his throat. He waited for Otabek to make his decision.

 

The grip on Yuri’s hair tightened in a quick, stinging yank that pulled the smaller boy’s face in even closer to Otabek’s. And then Otabek’s mouth was on his, his hot breath dancing over Yuri’s and Otabek’s lips moving soft and wet and velvety against Yuri’s own. Yuri’s hands moved from either side of the other man’s shoulders and ran down his chest as he sighed into the hot contact of unsure kisses. It was Otabek first who ran his tongue along the blonde boy’s bottom lip, flickering and hungrily asking for entry, taking some form of control for the first time tonight.

 

With another weak sigh Yuri let him in, opening his mouth and allowing Otabek’s tongue to slide in and swirl against his own. Yuri’s heart was racing now, his breath was getting heavy as the kisses become faster and messier. The older man licked at Yuri’s bottom lip again, this time sucking it into his mouth, grazing his teeth hard along the soft, wet flesh. This action sent what felt like electricity right through Yuri’s body, causing blood to rush straight to his groin. He rolled his hips instinctively, grinding against the man beneath him and helplessly moaning into his mouth.

 

“Beka” Yuri almost whimpered and leaned his head to the side as he broke away from the searing kiss. Otabek moved to the sensitive skin of Yuri’s neck, kissing and suckling where his pulse was pounding. “Oh” was all Yuri could manage at that point, his face setting alight with heat. He’d never felt anything like this before and it took every ounce of willpower in him to hold onto his own sanity and to not let himself turn to putty under Otabek’s touch. This was not how he was having it.

 

“Beka” Yuri said now with a little more clarity and control. “Otabek.” He swiveled away from where the other’s lips were suckling his neck and leaned back in to whisper in his ear. “Beka, you don’t have to do anything, okay? Let me suck you off” Yuri moved his hand to the front of Otabek’s jeans and attentively palmed the bulge he could feel forming there.

 

“Yuri I…”

 

“Shh” Yuri cut him off and nibbled the lobe of his ear. He inhaled a deep, nerve-calming breathe before he whispered again. “I want to suck your cock, Otabek. I want you to fuck my virgin mouth and show me how it’s done, okay?” God, he hoped his voice didn’t shake. Yuri pulled back to analyze the other man’s expression. As usual, Otabek didn’t really give any emotion away.

 

“Who the fuck taught you to talk like that?” Otabek half growled.

 

“Desperate times” Yuri shrugged. He searched Otabek’s eyes then. It seemed as though Otabek grew impatient though as he let out a rougher growl, abruptly standing, sending Yuri off his lap and clumsily falling to his knees in front of him.

 

This was the first and only time Otabek had seen Yuri look shocked. He wanted to see that face more. He wanted to be the one to catch the blonde boy off guard and make him lose any sense of command he usually possessed. He enjoyed wiping that shit-eating determination off his pretty face.

 

Regaining some semblance of composure, Yuri sat up on his knees, looking daringly up at the taller man’s face above him. He gently got a grip of Otabek’s hips and yanked him forward. His button nose was now flush against the material of Otabek’s shirt covering his lower abdomen. The blonde nudged the material up with his nose like a cat toying with it’s prey before shoving the rest of the material up with his hand. Otabek got the hint and removed the shirt entirely. As he did so, the taller man’s tattooed, tanned hands swept by Yuri’s face and led him to look up as the shirt went up and over Otabek’s head, mussing the longer black layers of hair on top of his head.

 

Yuri’s eyes slowly took in the sculpted planes of the brunette’s chest. His gaze caressed each dip and dive of muscle. He wanted to kiss his chest, he wanted to claim every centimeter of the man’s built but soft looking skin. Not now, though. Yuri had other business to attend to. Still looking up at Otabek’s chest, Yuri’s gaze grazed over the beautiful fine, dark hairs peppered around the lovely brown skin of Otabek’s nipples. Yuri was sure that his mouth was watering at this point. He then noticed another piece of ink he hadn’t seen before. On the left side of Otabek’s chest, between his peck and collar bone sat a delicate crescent moon with small stars sitting in the underside of the moons curve.

 

 _Islam_ Yuri immediately knew what the mark meant. With that acknowledgement though, Yuri politely looked away from the religious symbol as if to not intrude on something private or at least place a barrier between the act he was about to perform and the laws he knew were against it.

 

He continued to pepper kisses and soft warm licks along smooth tanned hips, dancing along the line of Otabek’s jeans. Otabek sighed as contact with Yuri’s mouth was made once again and let the shirt drop next to where the smaller boy knelt on his bedroom floor.

 

“Yura” he breathed out as if in some sort of relief. Yuri smirked. He knew Otabek had wanted this. His nickname, breathy on Otabek’s tongue was his own personal reward that sent butterflies and fire through his belly. Butterflies on fire. It was a deadly combination. Yuri’s hands came up then, lean fingertips graced over Otabek’s hips before a little more shakily dancing over the button and fly on his pants. He was faltering now. _Fuck_.

 

Warmer, larger hands covered his own and stilled them. He looked up, meeting smoldering chocolate eyes shaded in dark lashes.

 

“I got it” so few words put Yuri at ease and he knew that he could do this. Letting go of Yuri’s hands, Otabek popped the button of his jeans and slid the zip downwards. Distracted once again by those sexy fucking hand tattoos, Yuri noticed that Otabek’s hands were shaking just about as much as Yuri’s had been. His heart just about jumped out of his throat. Otabek was…nervous? _No_. Yuri thought. _It must just be anticipation_.

 

Then, Otabek’s pants and underwear were shoved half way down his thighs. Yuri was met face to face with the tight, dark skin of Otabek’s already hard dick.

 

“Oh. Fucking Christ” Yuri all but whispered. Yuri hadn’t seen many dicks in his lifetime. None at all really, if you didn’t count the sex scenes in 18+ films he watched alone in his room. But it didn’t take a fucking genius to know that Otabek was big. Yuri felt the skin on his pale cheeks flush what he knew would be a scarlet red.

 

“Sorry” He heard Otabek say hesitantly before his blushing cheek was cupped in the other’s hand, guiding Yuri’s averted gaze back up to Otabek’s. “You don’t have to, Yura it’s-ah”

 

Otabek’s uncertainty was cut off by the slight turn of Yuri’s face and the small nip and lick Yuri gave Otabek’s thumb. He sucked the finger into his mouth, swirling his tongue and hoping to god this didn’t seem weird and…virginal. The shuddering curse Otabek gave told Yuri that maybe it wasn’t.

 

“Okay, okay I-I’ll teach you, okay?” The older of the two was stammering. It made Yuri feel…powerful. Like he could bring a grown ass man to his fucking knees and he loved it.

 

Before Yuri could really comprehend though, Otabek’s thumb slipped from the confines of his rose-bud lips and his cock was gently pressing up against them instead, Otabek’s hand wrapped around himself halfway down his own shaft. Yuri opened his mouth, allowing his flesh to slip in, his lips easily taking him to the half way point Otabek himself had set. He sucked and pulled back slowly to the tip.

 

“oh” Otabek let out as a sigh. Yuri’s mouth sunk back down onto his cock, curling into whatever he could manage of a smile. Yuri began to bob his head, sucking Otabek with gusto. He could taste salt and skin burning against his tongue. He wasn’t sure what else he had expected, really. Not this. But the rattling sounds of Otabek’s breathing made the odd taste worth it.

 

Yuri ran his tongue curiously over a raised vain he could feel on the underside of Otabek’s cock, letting his length slip out from his mouth with a quiet pop before he closed his eyes and flicked over the tip. This earned him an actual moan.

 

“Mm. Yes. Good” Otabek rumbled. “More” He all but gasped. “Take some more, baby.” Otabek’s fingers intertwined into the loops of Yuri’s braids, removing his hand from the middle of his own cock and pulling Yuri’s mouth back down onto his length, further than he had in his mouth before. Yuri let Otabek guide him, not ignoring the pet name that escaped Otabek’s lips.

 

As Yuri tried taking a bigger mouthful of Otabek’s cock, his hands came up to grip the older man’s hips. They burned with heat under Yuri’s fingertips, matching the burn of Otabek’s cock head now prodding the back of his throat. There were so many sensations Yuri wasn’t so sure what to do with. The hand in his hair kept him stable but the slick cock in his mouth made it difficult to breathe or concentrate. It was Otabek’s low moans that kept him going though, he could listen to that forever. Yuri moaned around Otabek’s cock, trying the sound out for himself as he sucked, testing his reaction.

 

“Mm fuck. Fuck” Otabek’s hand in Yuri’s hair tightened and for a moment Otabek lost his resolve, both pulling Yuri further forward and thrusting further into Yuri’s throat. Yuri gagged, and pushed back, spluttering and gasping, a somewhat panicked look in his eyes. He looked up to Otabek, worried he’d done something terribly wrong. He was surprised to see Otabek looking right back at him, eyes burning, his bottom lip sucked between his teeth as he slowly stroked his own cock.

 

“Shh hey” Otabek’s hand was back on Yuri’s cheek then. “You’re doing so well, you’re so good” he reassured Yuri, petting his hair. Yuri leaned into the touch. _Like a kitten_ Otabek thought. “This is the hard part, it gets easier. But you don’t have to keep going.”

 

How the fuck was Otabek so patient with him when his dick was this hard? Yuri had to wonder.

 

“N-no I want to” Yuri mumbled, looking back at the man who made him lose his mind. He’s wanted this for too long, he wasn’t backing out now. He shuffled on his knees, resting his butt back on his heels. “Okay?” He rasped. All Otabek could do was nod and adjust his stance so that Yuri didn’t have to work so hard to reach. _Short ass._ He thought briefly.

 

Otabek brought his dick up to Yuri’s mouth, smirking as he ran the head along Yuri’s bottom lip. Yuri parted his lips obediently and took as much of Otabek in his mouth as he comfortably could.

 

“Okay” Otabek breathed. He then used one hand to tilt Yuri’s chin up and the other to pull his now mattered blonde hair and pull his head back. Yuri’s eyes widened in surprise. Yuri was almost directly underneath Otabek’s body now and it was at this angle, tilting Yuri’s head back that Otabek lowered himself into Yuri’s mouth, his cock head once again brushing the back of his throat.

 

“Oh. F-fuck” Otabek rumbled. “Fuck you look so good. Feels so good.” he said as Yuri’s wide doe eyes blinked back up at him, mouth stuffed around his dick. Yuri moaned in response, fingertips pressing hard into the back of Otabek’s thighs. “Breathe baby, take a breath it’s okay” Otabek guided. Yuri obliged. As he began to settle and relax his throat did too, loosening and opening allowing more room for Otabek to push down into.

 

“Good. Ah. Good boy” Otabek was panting, he sounded as wrecked as Yuri felt. Yuri felt the prick of tears begin to sting his wide eyes. Without thinking, he swallowed in attempt to choke them back, stop them from spilling over onto his cheeks. “Oh fuck, Yura” Otabek moaned. “That. Do that again”

 

Yuri was confused, but he did. He swallowed against the fleshy intrusion in his throat. He gagged and he gagged again but he was determined to do this right. The tears he had been fighting gathered in the corners of his eyes and they spilled over. With what seemed like uncontrollable pants and moans, the hand in Yuri’s hair tightened and Otabek began to move, fucking into the back of Yuri’s throat.

 

Yuri tried sucking back on Otabek’s length, trying his best to both breathe and match the slamming pulse of Otabek’s rhythm.

 

“Good boy” Otabek moaned shakily. “God. Kitten. You are so pretty like this” Yuri wasn’t sure if Otabek was seeing straight, but the praise left flutters in the pit of his stomach nonetheless. Yuri mewled around his flesh in appreciation. _Kitten_. He liked that.

 

“Fuck” Otabek growled, pushing back down into Yuri’s throat. Yuri’s eyes were now squeezed shut, tears streaming down his cheeks, his jaw aching. He whined, his throat tightening up again around Otabek’s cock. Otabek’s hand slid from supporting Yuri’s chin to his neck, his hand resting there now as his fingers squeezed at the sides. Yuri couldn’t help the squeak that jolted through his body before he relaxed back into Otabek’s touch.

 

“So fucking pretty when you cry” Otabek growled through gritted teeth. “Fuck” his voice was harsh but Yuri knew what he was saying was sweet. He wanted to hear more.

 

Yuri gave in, going slack, his shoulders slumping under Otabek’s thrusts. Otabek was just fucking Yuri’s face at this point and that was okay with him.

 

“Oh. Baby. Fuck” Otabek panted. “I’m. Look at me Yura, open those pretty eyes” Otabek ordered. Yuri did, straining against the tears he needed to blink back. He wasn’t going to miss this. “I’m gonna come. Fuck, Yura” Otabek’s grip on Yuri’s throat tightened and Yuri let out a strangled moan. With that, Yuri felt Otabek’s entire body seize up as he let out one last shuddering “fuck” before shooting hot fluid into the back of Yuri’s throat.

 

Yuri gagged once more as he was given no other choice but to swallow as much of Otabek’s come as he could before his cock slipped from Yuri’s mouth. It seemed as though Otabek’s knees gave out as he dropped to the floor in front of Yuri, a dazed look in the dark pools of his eyes. His lips were once again crushed against Yuri’s. Yuri sighed into the kiss, moving his swollen lips lazily against Otabek’s.

 

“You okay?” Otabek searched Yuri’s eyes, his bare chest still heaving. “I’m sorry that was-“

 

“I’m okay” Yuri spoke, trying to reassure the older man. His throat was sore and swollen. That much was clear by the sound of his voice, but he was okay. Yuri leaned over, his mouth was once again against Otabek’s ear as it had been before they had begun. “Thank you, daddy.” He whispered.

 

Otabek’s eyes had an extra layer of darkness clouding them when Yuri pulled away.

 

“What?” Otabek asked, his voice ragged. “How did you-“

 

“Just a guess” Yuri shrugged and smirked at him playfully. Otabek let out a shaky sigh.

 

“Kitten, you have me wrapped around your pretty little finger, you know that?”

 

“I know.”  Was all Yuri responded with before he crawled over to Otabek, straddling his lap on his bedroom floor.


End file.
